


Could you hold this?

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: Just a lil short thing!





	

“Trott” Smith called, announcing his presence and appearing behind the smaller man. He was fiddling around in his wallet looking for change to pay for the ice cream he’d just brought.

“Trooooott” he called again when the other didn’t respond, he shook his friends shoulder and finally he spun around to face him, ice cream in one hand.

“What is it Smith?” he huffed, annoyance spreading his face. Smith was grinning and Trott knew he was up to something

“Could you hold this for a sec for me?” He held out a clenched fist awaiting for his boyfriend to respond. Trott sighed holding out an opened hand, did he have to do everything around here? Smith grinned even wider as he took his hand and entwined their fingers together, smirking as he did so. It took Trott a moment or two to register what Smith actually had planned, how the hell did he not see that coming?

With a defeated sigh and a now blushing face he handed the ice cream over to Smith and they began walking towards their group of friends. He noticed that the smaller man was now fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a sign to Smith that he was agitated.

“You don’t have to be so anxious y'know, no one’s going to hurt us, and if they do well I’ll shove this fucking ice cream up their ass” He spoke, this time with a slightly more serious tone.  
“Thanks mate” He replied, letting out a puff of laughter and not helping the smile spreading across his face. Smith always knew how to make him smile. Without warning or hesitation the taller man spun himself round in front of Trott, dropping the ice cream on the floor and lifting the smaller mans chin up so that their eyes met. He stood there for a few moments, admiring the view before him, how did he ever get this lucky? Smith would never know.   
“Have I told you how much I love you today, Chris Trott?”  
“Y-yes?” he flustered in response  
“I don’t think I have”, and with that he lent down catching his boyfriends lips with his own, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. Smith smiled as he felt Trott relax into the kiss, he knew he found it hard in public and knew not to take it too far. As he pulled away he rested his head against the brunettes watching as the flustered man tried to compose himself.   
“Fuck sake Smith now I have ice cream all over me, on my nose too” he huffed, but Smith couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter.

In the distance the couple heard people clapping and cheering. One of them even wolf whistled, they assumed it was Ross, it was always him.  
“C’mon” Smith beamed, squeezing Trott’s hand and dragging him along with him,   
“Looks like they’re waiting for us”, and with one more kiss to the nose (mainly to remove the ice cream) they dragged over to their over enthusiastic friends, the pair both feeling contented.


End file.
